Big Brown Boxes
by Lurelee
Summary: Shinichi is growing up. For each day that passes, he starts looking more and more like his old self. Hiding his identity, he realises, will only get harder unless he finds a cure soon. RanxShinichi
1. Chapter 1

Big Brown Boxes

Shinichi is growing up. For each day that passes, he starts looking more and more like his old self. Hiding his identity, he realises, will only get harder unless he finds a cure soon.

a/n: I don't own Detective Conan, obviously. I think I started off pretty well, but please tell me what you think. Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors I might have missed. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: For the cause.

Six years have passed, Shinichi thought to himself. He was sitting alone in the floor of Ran's new, but currently empty flat. Shinichi was far from surprised when she announced she was moving out. After all, she was 24 years old now, she had finished her education and she even had a new job. It was about time she left the nest, so to say. He wasn't surprised when she asked him to come live with her either. He wasn't expecting it, per say, but Ran had practically adopted Conan by now. She had even made sure that the apartment she bought had a room just for him.

He couldn't hide the smile that always crept up when he thought about it. She was sweet. And she really seemed to love Conan. Even so, Shinichi thought, I can't stay like this forever. And I can't fool her forever. The older I get, the more I'll look like my old self again, and Ran isn't stupid. Two people can't look exactly the same.

He sighed. What was he going to do? Ai and the professor had worked out several antidotes, but none of them had been permanent, and he couldn't just take them whenever. If he got immune to the antidote, he'd never get back his old body.

Keys rattled outside, and Shinichi could hear the locks being turned. "Eh? Conan? What are you doing here?" Ran popped her head inside.

He put on a smile. "Eh, well, I wanted to look around again! It's a really nice place."

"You think so?" Ran smiled, looking out the window. Shinichi imagined she was thinking about the future, or something that made her equally happy. Perhaps she's thinking about me, he thought. He blushed a little at this. Six years, and she was still waiting. She must really care for him. The feeling of guilt was stronger than the happy feeling he got from this, though. She'd been alone for six years. Maybe she was even used to it by now…

He hadn't noticed her sneaking up on him, but there she was, face to face with him, looking at him seriously. "Ne, Conan," she said. "You've really gotten big."

"Big?"

"Yes, you've gotten really tall!" Ran smiled. "You look exactly like him…" She trailed off, staring at him.

Shinichi gave a nervous laugh. "Is that so? I don't think Shinichi-niisan and I look alike at all!"

She didn't say anything, but she looked at him, obviously not convinced, before she stood up. "I guess so. You're much cuter. Aaanyway, if you see that jerk, tell him to come home already."

"Y-yes!"

"Let's go and pack the last things." Her voice changed from suspicious to happy when she said this, "the truck is coming tomorrow morning so there'll be no time for packing then. Hurry up!"

She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, holding the door open for Conan. Shinichi quickly got to his feet and ran after her.

A few hours later, Shinichi was in his old room, packing the last of his things when his phone called. It was Ai.

"I heard you're moving." She said dully.

"Hello to you too…" Shinichi said, picking up a book and throwing it into one of the boxes. "Yes, I am. Ran wanted me to come."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Shinichi looked at the cover of another book before throwing it into the same box as before.

"Agasa told me the reason you're living there is because it's a detective agency. To get leads on the Black Organisation."

"Oh yes… I'll have to do something about that… Well, don't worry. I'll figure something out!" He dumped a few dusty books that he hadn't touched for years into the box before closing it.

"Well then. Good luck moving tomorrow, detective-san." She hung up before he could say anything else.

He glared at the phone for a few moments before he put it away. "That girl… she needs to stop doing that."

"Conan! Dinner's ready!"

"Hai, hai." He replied, leaving his room and heading towards the kitchen. Hmm… about that, he thought. What should I do? Ah… I guess some flattery should work, and he'll let me become his apprentice. He's simple minded like that.

Kogoro and Ran had already started eating when he reached them. He sat down quietly, thinking of a way to bring up the subject.

"Tousan!" Ran exclaimed. "How are you going to get by if I'm not here? I've been busy for three days, packing my stuff, and this place already looks like a pigsty!" Indeed, the room was, mildly put, messy. There were case files and old newspapers scattered on Kogoro's desk, along with an ashtray filled with ash and old buds. Most of his Youko videos had been pulled out and were stacked next to the TV, and his coat was hanging on the couch.

Kogoro just waved her words away. "I am the great detective Mouri Kogoro-sama. I don't have time to do petty things like cleaning." He nodded proudly.

"Well then we have a problem, because I don't have time to come here and clean all the time either." Ran said, concerned. "I guess you'll have to hire a housekeeper…"

"Ah!" _Chance!_ Shinichi thought. "I'll do it! But only if Occhan agrees to take me as his apprentice!" He didn't particularly want to clean up after this man, but he was willing to do it for the cause.

"The great detective Mouri Kogoro does _not_ take apprentices. Especially not brats like you."

"But dad, that's a great idea! You won't have to hire a maid and Conan has somewhere to be when I'm at work!" Ran smiled and patted Shinichi on the head, as if telling him he was a good boy. But Kogoro still didn't budge.

"No way."

"I want to be a detective, Occhan! I can't settle with anyone else than the great detective Mouri Kogoro!" It hurt Shinichi somewhat to say that, considering he was the one who always solved Kogoro's cases. Never the less, he reminded himself of the cause.

Kogoro sniggered to himself. Nodding, he patted Shinichi as well. "I can't disagree with that. But I'm not paying you."

Shinichi sighed to himself. For the cause. He put on a happy face, nodding. "Mm!"

"Very well then! It has been decided! From tomorrow, you will be my, the great Mouri Kogoro's, apprentice. I'll teach you well, little one."

a/n: I won't say that I won't update without reviews, but it sure would make me want to write, so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the day of the big move. Shinichi and Ran, with the help of Sonoko and Kogoro, were carrying the boxes down the stairs and into the truck waiting for them outside. Big brown boxes filled with their personal belongings. His and Ran's belongings. He blushed, for the first time realising that he'd be living all alone with Ran. Before, Kogoro had always been there, cracking his wise guy jokes and being his usual annoying self. But now…

An image of himself in his original body drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper with Ran giving him some pancakes for breakfast popped up in his head. This image pleased him, and he realised that this was something that he really wanted – and had always wanted. Just not in this way. He looked at his reflection as he passed by a mirror. What he saw was a 13 year old boy. Granted, he looked exactly like he did when he was 13 the first time around, only with glasses, but with Ran being 10 years older than him it certainly wasn't satisfying.

Sighing, he carried on down to the truck, heaving the box into it. He was turning 14 that year. My voice will start changing back to my old voice soon, he thought as he watched Kogoro put the last box in the truck. And I've already started growing…

His thoughts were cut off by Kogoro. "Hurry up, kid!" he yelled from the inside of the truck. "We don't have all day!"

"Hai, hai." Shinichi mumbled this as he sat down in the front seat with Ran.

"I'll call you later!" Ran said to Sonoko through the window. Sonoko didn't fit in the truck so she was going to drive to the new place herself and help them move in.

Sonoko simply nodded as they drove away. He could see her get into her car though the rear-view mirror before they turned a corner and she was gone.

They arrived at Ran's new flat only to find 5 familiar faces. As soon as Kogoro pulled over, Shinichi jumped out of the car and ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. He didn't even remember telling them, at least not those three, that he was moving. Of course, he already knew how they found out. He glanced at the professor and Ai. Agase gave a nervous laugh, but Ai just smirked mysteriously at him.

"Well, it's just as well," Shinichi continued before anyone could reply, "The more the merrier, neh?" He turned back to the truck, which Ran and Kogoro had already started unloading, giving his friends a lop-sided grin over his shoulder.

"Neh, Conan-kun…" Ayumi, who was stalking a few steps behind Shinichi, carrying a box that looked a bit too heavy for her, panted.

"Hmm?" Reaching the door, he put down the box he was carrying, and went to help Ayumi instead.

"Come out with us later?" She smiled, obviously relieved from getting help with the box. "Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun and even Ai-chan are coming!"

"Ah! Sure, I guess." He gave her a smile as they put the box down in its designated room, and he didn't notice her slight blush when he turned around to get his other box.

But Ran did. A smile crept up on her face. Conan and his friends are too cute, she thought dreamily. Ah, to be that age again… Gathering her thoughts before they could drift away, she ran down the stairs to help Sonoko with the last box. Kogoro and Agasa-sensei were struggling with one of the beds; a hilarious sight for anyone not used to their company. Kogoro kept screaming "left, left!", not taking into consideration that his and Agase's lefts were opposite. Ran sighed at the sight, still somewhat amused, thinking that she'll probably have to do it herself later…

When the furniture were in place, and the beds had been made (both Ran and Shinichi had considered this top priority as none of them wanted to make the bed the last thing they did before they went to sleep), Shinichi slipped out the front door with Ai. Agase ran out some time earlier, saying something about an appointment, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta had left as soon as the unpacking had started. Shinichi assumed "packing up" and "tidying" were the same in the 14 year olds minds. He gave a short chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ai looked at him. They were heading down the street towards the meeting place.

"Oh nothing," He waved his hand in the air. "Where did they say we were going to meet?"

"The football field." She replied dully.

Shinichi lighted up. "Does that mean we'll play some football?" He smiled. After all these years, he still enjoyed football quite a lot.

"You tell me, tantei-kun." Her voice was as dull as ever, but a small smirk played on her lips. He gave her a smile.

"All the evidence points that way, my dear Watson," he said, jokingly.

"Ah! Coonan-kuuun, Ai-chaan!" Ayumi had spotted them, and was running their way. Shinichi waved, smiling at her. She had changed since they were small. Her hair was longer and she was taller than both him and Mitsuhiko, although Genta still towered over all of them. It was what Ran had called "the awkward years". Ai hadn't entered these awkward years, it seemed, or maybe she was used to it, having gone through it once already. Shinichi didn't know. She didn't act awkward.

"So, are we playing some football or what?" Genta grunted and flexed. "I'll amaze all of you with my superfast goals!"

They had all seen his superfast goals before, of course, so none of them were surprised by them any longer. Granted, they were fast, but they more than often missed the target.

They played for a couple of hours before taking a well needed break. They were drinking water when Ai spotted Ran coming towards them.

"It's Ran," She stated simply. "She looks pretty sad."

Shinichi studied Ran. She did look sad. She had looked sad ever since he turned into Conan. Of course, she was happy at times, but there had always been that grain of sadness that wasn't there when he was himself. A wave of guilt flushed over him. He was the reason she was sad. He had to find a cure soon. Leads, hints... anything! As long as he could fix this…

He nodded slowly as a response. He knew why Ran was there.

"Sorry guys, I have to go and clean up that old mans house!" He said to the gang. "I'll see you next time!"

Ran looked at him oddly when he reached her.

"Ran-neechan?" He looked at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing, don't worry. I'll come with you to tousan and make some dinner, neh?" She smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Mm!"

"Neh, Conan…"

"Ran-neechan?"

"I think Ayumi-chan likes you." Ran grinned mysteriously at him, making him blush slightly. He laughed nervously.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm! She blushed when you helped her with that box earlier!"

"Maybe she was just warm after carrying it?"

"Trust me, Conan. A girl can see these things." Ran smiled happily, looking up at the sky. "So?"

"Eh? So what?"

"Do you like her?" Ran stuck her tongue out. She was acting rather childish about this. Why was that?

"N-no…"

"Then do you like Haibara-chan?"

I like you, you idiot! "Not really…"

"Aaw, that's boring…"

Ran left after dinner. She said she wanted to unpack some things, and she told Shinichi to be back by 10 o'clock. Fine by me, he thought, but couldn't she have said an earlier time? Now I'm stuck cleaning this place until 10…

If it was bad the night before, this was awful. In addition to the mess from the day before, there were now papers scattered around, most of them blank for some reason. An old coffee mug from the morning was on his desk and clothes were scattered everywhere. Shinichi sighed deeply before starting with the papers on the floor.

Half an hour went by and Shinichi still wasn't finished cleaning that room, although it was beginning to look half-decent.

"Kid! That doesn't go there!" Kogoro snarled at him. Shinichi was putting back the Youko videos in the shelf. "Youko-chan has to go in the first one!"

Shinichi made a face. Damn that old man. He took out all of the videos again, before putting them back.

"In order!" Kogoro ordered as he sat down comfortably behind the desk. "And make me a cup of coffee willya."

"Hai, hai…" The boy quickly put the tapes back in order before he headed into the kitchen. Well there, he noticed the coffee was indeed out. Or maybe that old man just put it someplace else? He looked around the kitchen, but he couldn't find it. He was about to go out and tell Kogoro the news when he heard it.

"But Mouri-san! This is really important for me! Please?" It sounded like an old woman.

"No! I am the famous detective Mouri Kogoro-sama! I can't be bothered with small cases like that!" Kogoro replied proudly.

It was obviously a case with a lost object or something, and considering the woman was old, the chances of Kogoro helping her were quite low. He walked into the room. The woman was short and her face was very wrinkly, although her hair was quite dark, and only had hint of gray. She obviously needed glasses as she was squinting.

"Occhan!" Shinichi got their attention. "The coffee is out."

"Go and buy some more."

"Hai, hai." Shinichi made his way to the door, but something must have hit Kogoro.

"Wait kid! Come here!" he said, signalling for the boy to come. He turned to the old woman. "This is my talented young apprentice. Of course, he is nothing compared to me, but he'll be able to handle this case!"

"Ah, if Mouri-san says you're good, you must be!" the woman said, smiling kindly at Shinichi. "Will you take the case?"

"Of course he will! And he'll get some more coffee on the way back! Right, kid?"

Shinichi smiled dully. Of course…

a/n: Right, right. Chapter two. I hope you like it so far. I love reviews, so please leave one!


End file.
